Many types of trouser holders have been devised over the years either alone or in combination with coat hangers for holding suits, for example, wherein a coat and one or more pair of pants may be held on the same hanger.
Many prior art trouser holders resort to spring biased clamping devices such as those show in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,707 issued to Ayano et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,734 issued to Schneider.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,261 issued to Tsai shows a pants hanger which supports one or more pairs of pants without being intended to support coats or other types of garments. The Tsai patent uses a plurality of spring biased gripping arms which clamp a pair pants against a fixed arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,237 issued to Saliaris shows a molded trouser hanger in which resilient gripping bars are formed integrally on a lower leg portion and flex to allow trousers to be inserted between the leg and the gripping bars but with the bars maintaining some degree of pressure against the trousers after the trousers are inserted in position on the hanger.
All the above described patents rely on a clamping or gripping action to secure trousers on the hanger.
In many cloths hangers the pants are merely hung on the bottom bar of a hanger, however the pants may easily slip of the bar and fall on the floor.